La atracción en los Digielegidos
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Como decía, durante estas semanas me di la tarea de investigar uno de los aspectos más abstractos y a la vez más controversiales de la psique humana: "la atracción".Y ustedes fueron mis sujetos de investigación.
**¡Hola! Aquí me presento de nuevo con un reto que fue bastante entretenido de realizar. Sobre todo por que se me acabo el tiempo y practicamente tuve que hacerlo en un día.**

 **Espero les agrade y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.** Esta historia participa en el Reto "La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual" del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Pareja:** Koushiro Izumi – Mimi Tachikawa

 **Combinació:** Pansexualidad

 **Género:** Comedia.

 ** _Nota del autor._** Sinceramente ni yo se como le hice para escribir esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y empresas Bandai, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** ─ _Como decía, durante estas semanas me di la tarea de investigar uno de los aspectos más abstractos y a la vez más controversiales de la psique humana: "la atracción".Y ustedes fueron mis sujetos de investigación._

* * *

 **La atracción en los Digielegidos. Por Koushiro Izumi.**

Koushiro Izumi fue, desde que tenía uso de razón, una persona objetiva, siempre centrada y muy observadora. Desde pequeño, habiendo sido bendecido con un coeficiente intelectual por sobre la media, se caracterizó por mostrar una habilidad innata para realizar el método científico en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida.

Observación, planteamiento del problema, formulación de la hipótesis, planeación del experimento, experimento, obtención de resultados, conclusión y, de ser el caso, formulación de una ley.

Toda su vida gravitaba en torno a ello, desde actos cotidianos como desayunar cereal hasta la siempre y muy difícil deducción de los pensamientos de las personas. Porque para él, vivir así era fascinante; siempre ver más allá, averiguar más, obtener conocimientos y siempre maravillarse con resultados no predichos que traían consigo nuevos descubrimientos y dudas que no hacían más que motivarlo a seguir investigando.

Y, aunque sus estimados amigos no compartieran dichas fascinaciones, era un hecho tangible y por lo tanto conocido por todo (o al menos eso esperaba) que el terminaría investigándolos a ellos, no solo para alimentar su muy sana curiosidad, sino también para brindar su ayuda y apoyo cuando la situación así lo requiriera, después de todo, el conocimiento era la clave de muchas victorias y tenía claro que con eso podría hacer la diferencia.

Claro que siempre sus investigaciones habían sido justificadas; no solo eran para alimentar su curiosidad o _cotillez_ como le había dicho Taichi una vez. Investigar a las personas le ayudaba a crecer como persona, a delimitar personalidades y sobretodo, para protegerse de probables abusadores que se aprovechaban de su buena fe. Afortunadamente ninguno de los digielegidos había resultado uno de esos; pasaron las pruebas y sus evaluaciones, hasta el punto de considerarlos aptos para ser sus amigos.

Si, algunos habían tenido más dificultades que otros, como Taichi y su perene capacidad para ignorar todos tipo de leyes y conocimientos teóricos que pudiera haber. O también Yamato con su sempiterna actitud de "Yo hago todo y no escucho consejos" o la peor de todos, Mimi que ni siquiera se daba por enterada de nada.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, gracias a sus complejas y a la vez, simples personalidades, habían aportado en gran medida al descubrimiento de muchos tópicos que al comienzo de su adolescencia considero banales y abstractos, pero que ahora se mostraban ante el cómo los tópicos más interesantes que pudiera encontrar. Tal vez era la gran cantidad de hormonas que recorría su sistema sanguíneo o simplemente un producto de las alteraciones fisiológicas normales de esta etapa de la vida.

Y ahora, gracias a ellos que habían aceptado ser sujetos de prueba (aunque claro, se había saltado la parte del consentimiento informado) había obtenido una de las temáticas más intrigantes para investigar.

Pero ahora, después de muchos meses de observación y recopilación de datos, lo tenía listo o al menos eso creía; después de todo, ¿de qué sirve una investigación si el resultado obtenido no se comparte?

 **~XxXxXxXxXxXx~**

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está Koushiro? —preguntó Taichi mientras subía sus pies al pupitre frente a él. —Llevamos más de media hora esperando.

Sora a su lado puso los ojos en blanco algo exasperada por la actitud de su amigo. —No han pasado ni diez minutos, Taichi, no exageres.

—Vamos, Sora. ¿No me dirás que no te quieres ir ya? Koushiro nos dijo que estuviéramos aquí desde las cuatro de la tarde y él es quien está retrasado.

Yamato, justo al lado de la pelirroja, suspiró también ya cansado de la poca paciencia de su amigo. Si bien el también ya estaba un poco harto de esperar al portador del conocimiento, bien podía esperar un poco más sin quejarse y si se cansaba, simplemente le diría a Sora y se irían juntos, no se andaría quejando como el tonto de Taichi.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué creen que nos citó aquí? —preguntó Sora al aire. Ella sabía que Koushiro no los citaría solamente porque los extrañaba; generalmente lo hacía cuando debía informar algo muy importante o, en su defecto, el mundo real o el digimundo se hallaban en gran peligro.

—Debe ser algo muy importante para haber convencido a Joe de faltar a sus clases extra —respondió Taichi mirando cínicamente al chico de lentes y cabello azul. —¿Cómo te convenció, Joe?

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y contestó. —Me dijo que nos comunicaría el resultado de su investigación; al parecer es algo de suma importancia.

—¿Y desde cuando Koushiro nos muestra sus resultados? —Mimi estaba ya al borde de sufrir una crisis. Estaba en uno de sus pocos periodos vacacionales en Odaiba y estaba desperdiciando tiempo valioso en un cutre salón de clases en lugar de algún spa o centro comercial.

—Si Koushiro nos reunió aquí a todos, debe ser algo importante. Incluso esperó a que tu estuvieras aquí, Mimi.

—Hikari tiene razón —dijo Takeru. —Debe ser algo importante; además, hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos todos, ¿no creen?

Todos asintieron, aceptando la respuesta del pequeño rubio. Tenía mucha razón; Taichi, Sora y Yamato eran quienes más tiempo pasaban juntos ya que se encontraban en el mismo colegio y grado. Takeru, Hikari y Koushiro, de la misma forma se veían muy seguido, pese a que el genio de las computadoras siempre se alejaba para investigar alguna que otra cosa. Joe y Mimi eran, por decirlo de otra manera, los que jamas se encontraban con nadie y menos disponibilidad tenían para reunirse; uno por encontrarse estudiando medicina en la universidad y la otra simplemente por vivir en el continente de al lado.

—Al menos ya estamos todos y Koushiro es el único que falta —soltó Yamato en son de burla hacia su amigo de cabello castaño. —Generalmente eres tu quien llega al último… Oh incluso Daisuke, con todo lo que se le pego de ti, me sorprende que no haga tantas tonterías.

—¡Ja! Estas celoso porque yo soy su héroe, no tú. Al parecer los niños me miran como ejemplo a seguir.

—Sí, claro —respondió el rubio con sarcasmo. —Todos queremos tener un arbusto en la cabeza.

Y antes de que los insultos y comentarios mordaces comenzaran a proferirse la puerta de aula se abrió, dejando entrar a los digielegidos de la segunda generación acompañados por un deslumbrante Koushiro que no dejaba de sonreír.

—¡Taichi! —saludó Daisuke al portador del valor. —Koushiro nos dijo que todos estarían aquí, dijo que hizo un descubrimiento asombroso.

—No es un "descubrimiento" como tal —corrigió Izumi. —Es más bien un resultado que podría interesarle a todos y ayudarles en el futuro.

—Sí, sí. Pero apuesto a que, si tiene algo que ver con Taichi, será fabuloso.

Del otro lado, Taichi mirada un poco divertido y avergonzado hacia su pequeño amigo de cabello violeta. A veces esa fascinación para con él se le hacía un poco exagerada.

—Si ya no falta nadie, deberíamos comenzar entonces. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —quien sino, Joe interrumpió. —No te ofendas Koushiro, tu entenderás.

Koushiro asintió y sonrió de manera enigmática. —Comprendo, Joe pero, creo que a ti también te interesara.

Avanzó hasta colocarse frente a todos y los invitó a tomar asiento frente a él. Abrió su mochila y todos pudieron notar su perene computadora personal ser encendida.

—Como sabrán —comenzó Koushiro, observando a su variado público. Hasta delante se hallaban quienes más curiosidad tenían: Miyako, Iori y, a pesar de su sorpresa, Daisuke; aunque estaba seguro que más que interés, era principalmente la simple y llana curiosidad propia del chico que lo había estado atosigando para que revelara su investigación.

Detrás de ellos se hallaban quienes podían representar cierto grado de interés, mas sin embargo, tenían otras en que pensar. Takeru, Hikari, Joe y Sora eran quienes ocupaban la segunda fila. Era más probable que fuera su educación lo que los instara a ocupar esos asientos.

Y como ya suponía desde mucho antes, la fila más alejada era ocupada por quienes no tenían ningún interés en los resultados de su investigación y que tampoco tenían el mínimo sentido de discreción para ocultarlo. Yamato, Taichi y Mimi eran, en resumen y a su muy objetivo criterio, unos ignorantes maleducados, pero bueno, ya se burlaría cuando fueran ellos quienes hicieran las preguntas.

Por algo su trabajo de investigación trataba de ellos mismos, de sus propios amigos y lo mejor: los conocía desde hace años.

─…Durante las últimas tres semanas me he visto en la necesidad de alejarme un poco debido a que cierto tema en particular, llamó fuertemente mi atención. ─Sonrió al notar como las miradas de los tres primeros brillaba por las ansias de saber. ─Y este tema tenía que ver con ustedes, mis preciados amigos.

Ante la declaración los niños elegidos de la primera fila solo pudieron abrir sus bocas en una clara muestra de desconcierto total, mientras que algunas miradas inquisitivas o pestañas levemente alzadas fueron las únicas señales de capturar cierto interés.

─Siempre, la psicología humana ha sido menospreciada por la gran complejidad que esta posee. Además, toda persona es diferente; ningún principio se puede aplicar cien por ciento a una persona en particular, caso contrario las ciencias exactas como las matemáticas, la física, la química, donde una acción conlleva a una reacción y punto final. No hay atajos, callejones, inicios y partidas ni mucho menos, puntos de inflexiones.

─Todo esto ─continuó. ─Me ha llevado a preguntarme, ¿hasta qué grado puedo convertir a la psique humana, en un marco objetivo de conocimientos exactos?

Como suponía, solo Miyako, Iori y Joe llegaban a comprender cierto margen de su monologo, mientras que otros como Daisuke y Taichi lucían como si estuvieran hablando con un extranjero.

─¿Y cuál fue el tema que capturo tu atención? ─preguntó Yamato desde el fondo del aula, ganándose su atención.

Koushiro debía admitir que Yamato no era uno de los que esperaba siguiera el hilo de la conversación, pero de nueva cuenta el rubio le sorprendía. Incluso podría apostar que Yamato era uno de los más atentos y observadores. Por los cielos, si hasta creía ver los engranajes detrás de sus ojos.

─A eso voy ─respondió él. ─Como decía, durante estas semanas me di a la tarea de investigar uno de los aspectos más abstractos y a la vez más controversiales de la psique humana: "la atracción".

Como esperaba, el brillo de la curiosidad hizo aparición en los ojos de sus amigos. En temas que podían considerarse como vergonzosos o causa de bochornos, la curiosidad siempre era un pilar, aunque no se mostrara abiertamente. Además, estaba seguro que más de uno se había dado cuenta del detalle más importante.

─Durante las últimas tres semanas estuve siguiéndolos; todos y cada uno de ustedes fueron sujetos de mi investigación y en este pequeño archivo que eh titulado como: "Ritos de Cortejo, filias y fetiches de los digielegidos".

El silencio lleno el aula y ningún sonido aparte de algún que otro lápiz o útil escolar cayendo al piso se dejó escuchar. Koushiro observó a sus amigos y no supo interpretar sus miradas. Aquellas que hace unos minutos parecían interesadas, ya no lo parecían tanto y aquellos que se mostraban indiferentes a todo desde el comienzo se debatían entre un desconcierto, una furia ciega y sobre todo, unas enormes ganas de conocer las cosas vergonzosas de los demás.

─Aunque bien el nombre me parece demasiado largo, no estoy muy seguro. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

─¿Es que acaso te volviste loco?! ─gritó Sora poniéndose de pie. Ya se le había hecho raro que su antisocial amigo la hubiera visitado cuando nunca jamás había puesto un pie cerca de su calle. ¡Incluso le había invitado a su habitación para charlar más amenamente! ─¡Tu leíste mi diario! ─no fue una pregunta.

─No pensé que fuera un secreto ─respondió Koushiro como si no viera aquel increíblemente fruncido ceño de la pelirroja.

─Tenía un candado ─susurró con furia la portadora del amor.

─Si la llave se encuentra colgando del mismo diario, no se puede considerar que el candado sirva de algo.

─¡Eso no importa ahora! ─interrumpió Taichi cuando Sora se disponía a rebatir de nueva cuenta. ─Dices que nos estuviste "investigando". ¿Te refieres a seguirnos y observarnos?

─Si, el seguimiento y recopilación de observaciones son parte del método científico.

─¿Y cuáles fueron tus hipótesis? ─preguntó el siempre serio Iori desde la primera fila. ─Es difícil creer que en tres semanas hallas conseguido información de todos nosotros, más aun difícil si esa información es la que se oculta de forma deliberada.

Koushiro asintió dándole la razón. La duda era válida y la seriedad con la que el pequeño hablaba exigían darle la mejor de sus respuestas. ─No fue tan difícil de hecho y aunque no me guste del todo, debo admitir que una parte de este proyecto fue obtenido a base de la observación de sus interacciones con otras personas, es decir, con el sexo opuesto y, también debo decirlo, el mismo sexo.

Y la bomba explotó.

Taichi comenzó a reírse como si estuviera loco, prácticamente anticipándose a la burla que le haría al pobre incauto que fuera el conejillo de indias de Koushiro. Yamato, por otro lado, se hallaba en una encrucijada; era obvio que el portador del conocimiento había descubierto su profundo amor por la Takenouchi, más le valía al enano amante de las computadoras no decir nada, pero por otro lado, podría conocer algo más de Sora y de paso, de Taichi. Mimi era de las que menos podían ocultar su creciente curiosidad por conocer toda la información bochornosa de sus amigos. Joe, al contrario, era de los que aun con un atisbo de curiosidad ganando terreno en su cerebro, se mantenía a la expectativa, listo para irse cuando las cosas se salieran de control. Sora ya había terminado su berrinche y ahora se hallaba en la titánica tarea de callar para siempre a Koushiro por el horrible ataque a traición en contra de su privacidad o, la idea que iba ganando en su lucha interna, saber más de sus amigos, después de todo ¿Qué cosas podría descubrir si tanto los conocía?

Y asi como ellos se hallaban sobrepasados por lo poco dicho, Takeru y Hikari se mantenían avergonzados. No era que ocultaran cosas extrañas ni mucho menos, era solo que estos temas les causaban cierta reticencia debido a que estaban en la edad de punzada. Miyako, pese a que se debía encontrar como ellos, era otra historia. Prácticamente era otra Mimi; ansiaba conocer todos esos oscuros secretos de sus compañeros e ídolos. Iori, como Joe era otro que se mantenía con un sempiterno semblante indiferente, a la espera de obtener más información.

─¡Solo dilo, demonios! ─grito Daisuke exasperado. Desde el comienzo había comprendido todo lo dicho por Izumi, no era tan idiota como todos pensaban. Ya sabía de qué iba todo eso y desde ese mismo instante se había puesto a la tarea de sopesar los pros y contras de continuar o retirarse. A fin de cuentas había decidido permanecer y escuchar, conocer los gustos de Hikari y así las cosas vergonzosas de Takeru, ¡claro que se quedaría!

Koushiro agradeció a Daisuke la interrupción de todo aquel alboroto. ─Como iba diciendo, me enfoque en observarlos, descubrir como interaccionaban con las demás personas y así hacer un cotejo. Por ejemplo, Yamato.

Y el rubio prácticamente saltó en su asiento. Había optado seguir con todo ese teatro para conocer más de Sora y Taichi, y ahora él era el primer tarado que sería convertido en la burla de todos.

─Él es considerado como alguien muy atractivo por numerosas féminas y algunos pocos hombres en el instituto ─continuó Koushiro y Yamato se sumió en su asiento, intentando desaparecer ante la ensordecedora risa del castaño. ─Sin embargo ─prosiguió ganándose la atención de todos. ─No se relaciona mucho con ninguna otra chica que no sea Sora ni ningún otro chico que sea Taichi.

─¿Estás diciendo que el rubito es "bi"? ─Taichi se sostenía el estómago en medio de los espasmos causados por la risa. De verdad que no había creído que esta reunión fuera tan divertida.

─No. Eso sería suponer. Mi investigación me guio hacia otra hipótesis. Yamato, pese a ser muy serio, es un Tsundere.

Y la risa estruendosa de Taichi volvió a acaparar la habitación, esta vez acompañada de unas pequeñas sonrisas mal disimuladas por parte de los demás digielegidos. Todas ellas ignorando la mortal mirada azul que prometia venganza.

─¡Esto es lo más gracioso que he escuchado!

─¡Te voy a moler a golpes, imbécil!

Y en lo que ellos se enfrascaban en un muy igualado forcejeo, una cautelosa Sora alzó la mano más que interesada con la cuestión. ─¿Dices que no sabe expresar sus emociones?

─En parte es cierto, pero gracias a ciertas actitudes y acciones que he observado, se que esta interesado en alguien…

─¡Oh por favor, no me digas que le gusto a Yamato! ─gritó Taichi en medio de una contienda contra el rubio.

─No, Yamato no parece tener esas actitudes para contigo.

─¿Entonces? No me digas que es So… ¡Uugh! ─comenzó a decir el castaño hasta que Yamato lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago.

─¿Qué me dices de Taichi? ─preguntó Yamato sin atreverse a mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fuera Izumi. ─¿Qué descubriste del idiota este?

─N…no… espera…Kou… ¡uugh!

─Bien, Taichi es diferente. ─Comenzó a explicar. ─Pese a que tiene algunas admiradoras, no se interesa ppor el sexo femenino y siempre está en su equipo de futbol rodeado de sus amigos.

─¡Tú eres el homosexual! ─gritó Yamato.

─Mas no creo que sea homosexual. Creo que es más bien hipodesarrollado.

Y una nueva risa se dejó escuchar en aquella aula, sin embargo esta sorprendió a más de uno por que el dueño de esta no era más que Joe Kido.

─…lo siento, lo siento. No pude resistirme. ─Dijo el universitario un poco avergonzado.

─¿A qué te refieres con "hipodesarrollado"? ─preguntó Miyako mas que interesada.

─Se refiere a que su preferencia sexual no ha aparecido, que es un niño ─respondió Iori, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Koushiro y Joe quienes estaban más que de acuerdo con la idea.

─¡Eyy! ─gritó Taichi desde el suelo, apenas comenzando a levantarse. ─Yo no estoy hipodesarrollado, fui precoz.

─Y lo dice con orgullo ─dijo Joe y al mismo tiempo, todos sintieron un poco de vergüenza por su antiguo líder.

─¿Qué me dices de Sorita? ─preguntó Taichi, tirando la pelota a traición a su amiga quien aun permanecia cavilando en la información sobre Yamato.

Lamentablemente, para cuando Sora se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

─Sora está enamorada de Yamato ─dijo Koushiro, seco, sin emoción alguna, como si dijera que mañana no habría clases.

Yamato y Sora se quebraron. Yamato por el simple hecho de que alguien tan objetivo como Izumi dijera que Sora estaba enamorada de él, era un hecho, fundamentado y casi como una ley de física. Y Sora, por otro lado, simplemente estaba en shock. Su idea de confesión nunca fue que Koushiro lo diría frente a todos los niños elegidos y sobre todo, frente al mismo Yamato.

─Oh vamos, eso todo el mundo lo sabe ─dijo Taichi. ─Me refiero a algo más… no se… vergonzoso.

─¡Taichi! ─grito Sora sonrojada. No tenía idea de que sus sentimientos fueran de conocimiento público.

─Lo lamento, Sora, pero todo el mundo ya lo sabía. Así como todos creemos que Yamato está enamorado de ti. Solo ustedes no lo han notado.

Decir que Sora estaba sorprendida era poco. Despacio, casi con miedo, comenzó a observar a sus demás amigos quienes sonrían quedamente, asintiendo y dándole la razón al castaño.

Una vez más, con un rebosante nerviosismo llenando su pecho, volvió la mirada hacia Yamato. Temia que todo fuera una cruel broma o que incluso ellos estuvieran equivocados, temia que aquella pequeña sonrisa que el rubio siempre le obsequiaba, solo fuera una señal de amistad.

─Yamato… ─llamó ella.

─…Sora. ─Llamó él.

Y antes de que el momento mágico sucediese. ─¡Suficiente! ─gritó Miyako. ─Vinimos aquí para que Koushiro nos mostrara sus descubrimientos; Sora, Yamato, todos sabemos que se aman, pero ahora no es el momento indicado.

Los recién nombrados no pudieron hacer nada frente a la efusividad de la chica, por lo que, con una sonrisa y agradeciendo en silencio toda esta idiotez, decidieron posponer el mágico momento para después.

─Miyako ─dijo Yamato, ansioso por hablar. ─Todos sabemos que eres "bi", no es necesario que Koushiro lo diga.

─¡¿Qué?! ─esta vez fue el turno de la chica de lentes de quedarse sin palabras. No es que fuera cierto, para nada, no le gustaban las chicas, sino los chicos… aunque admitía que había chicas muy guapas y ¡no! Ella no era bisexual… ¿verdad?

─Apoyo a Yama ─secundó Taichi. ─No te lo tomes a mal, Miyako, pero tu actitud y forma de ser lo gruita a los cuatro vientos.

─¡Hermano! ─regaño Hikari, hablando por segunda vez. Toda esa situación la había sobrepasado en gran medida; ella no era una chica acostumbrada a tantos libertinajes. ─¡No deberías decir eso!

Y sin esperarlo, Hikari se vio rodeada de los brazos de la chica de lentes mientras está, frotaba cariñosamente su mejilla contra la de ella. ─¡Oh gracias! Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

─¿Y Iori? ─pregunto Hikari, un poco asustada por la cercanía de su amiga. No estaba segura de las preferencias de Miyako, y si ella fuera bi no habría ningún problema… o al menos eso creía. ─También Joe y Mimi, faltan ellos.

─Iori y Joe son sapiosexuales; les gustan las chicas muy inteligentes. Aunque debo admitir que solo pude descubrir eso, no pude encontrar algo más.

Ambos elegidos asintieron. El más pequeño gozaba de una sempiterna rutina que no rompería jamás. Sus gustos y disgustos iniciaban y terminaban en la tradición y jamás daría un paso en falso. Joe, por el otro lado, sonreía triunfante al saber que su vida sexual en el hospital central de la ciudad de Tokyo permanecía en secreto. No por nada, se había ganado el apodo de "Él Zorro".

─¿Y tú, Koushiro? ─preguntó Mimi, más intrigada que nunca.

Todos guardaron silencio y observaron al autor de todo aquel proyecto. Cada uno tenía sus ideas; ideas que iban desde la asexualidad, hasta la sapiosexualidad, homo, bi, tri y todas las sexualidades habidas y por haber.

─Pienso que no tengo una preferencia especifica ─dijo Koushiro. ─Podría considerarme pansexual, para mí lo más importante es la compatibilidad.

─¿Compatibilidad? ─preguntó Iori, de nuevo interesado.

─Si, bueno. Todo esto se trató sobre las preferencias de todos, sin embargo, sin importar la preferencia, cada uno busca a alguien con quien sea compatible y pueda complementarse. Sora y Yamato se complementan muy bien ─y la pelirroja y el rubio, volvieron a sonrojarse. ─Takeru y Hikari también.

─¿Y cómo sería tu complemento? ─volvió a preguntar Mimi.

Koushiro se llevó la mano al mentón, observando a la nada con suma concentración. ─No lo había pensado en verdad. Creo que lo correcto sería citar las características contrarias a las mías.

─¿Cómo cuáles? ─preguntó Taichi, divertido por la gran inteligencia e inocencia de su amigo.

─Supongo que sería alguien que se divierte mucho, que vive fuera y está moviéndose todo el tiempo. Sinceramente tendría que pensar más sobre esta nueva incógnita.

─¿Quieres que te ayude? ─se ofreció Mimi. ─Tal vez yo también pueda aprender algo.

Todos los elegidos sonrieron.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 **¿Y bien? ¿Les entretuvo al menos?**

 **Nos leeremos pronto, cuidence mucho.**

 **Atte. Aspros D'Lars**


End file.
